


The Little Things

by boffinhatwithapipeYuekagami



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boffinhatwithapipeYuekagami/pseuds/boffinhatwithapipeYuekagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Little thing for the one you love is in a bigger scale if you look at it hard enough.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> See the notes at the end of the fic in regards to my ongoing fic. If you are just the one shot type, carry on reading.

The sun was up when he woke up, a sore neck at hand. He moved an inch, then two more and realised someone was leaning from behind. The person’s breathing tickled his neck but he did not mind. Because he knew who this person was. Not when he was whispering his name in his deep slumber. He was content, warm, and happy. He closed his eyes once more, not with a care as to the ticks of the hand’s of the clock. Time seemed to be the last thing in his mind right now. They did not woke up for few more hours. When they did, it was already afternoon.

____

“How many times should I play the piano for you to kiss me?” He asked with a sly smile. He looked at him sprawled on the bed with his eyes closed, breathing slow. He smiled and walked towards him, laying down ever so gently, and him stretching his arm to let the pianist in to bask in his warmth.

___

“Tea break?” He announced as he trudged towards the office room. The two of them had been editing, tweaking, making everything close to perfect. But the older man, although quite more experienced, found it hard to double tap his knees. He forgot that there were also things that he should take into consideration aside from the monitor in front of him.

“I’ll just finish it for a sec.” He whispered, brows frowned into frustration and concentration. They had not eaten a proper meal since breakfast. So he took the initiative to pull him up and held his hands as they walk down the stairs, steering the two of them to the kitchen then to the living room.

“What are you doing?” The older one asked as he watched him sit down, bowl of cereal on one hand, mug of tea on the other.

“Little things to show that I love you.”

____

Shouts and silences were his least favourite thing in existent, especially if those were used in wounding someone. And if he could make something disappear, it would be the door separating himself and him from ever talking. They fought, which was normal at times, but they shouted at each other. Normally it would just end up with silence. But this time, shouting and then silence. It threw the two of them off guard.

As he curled into a ball, slowly sliding on the floor, he whimpered and cried softly. He did not like it when they fight. He did not like a silent house caused by a residue of the ringing words piercing them earlier.

He wanted him. He wanted him to come back right by his side. If he would not come on his own, he would go and sit beside him instead. It was all a petty fight. Why did it escalate this quickly? Maybe they were just tired? Maybe the rope was going to snap any time soon if one of them would not act on it?

He brushed away the tears and stood up, opening the door ever slowly. He walked down the hallway, hands clenched on his side. He was met by equally dishevelled man, walking towards to where he was at few moments ago.

Then they crossed the distance. On the impact of the collision, they hugged. Then they kissed. And kissed. And kissed. And sat down. And lay on the floor, one at the top of another. They just hugged. Just feeling each other. Just taking each other in. Words of I love you and words of apology became their bittersweet lullaby during that night.

But when they held their hands before they fell asleep together on a bed once again, he felt himself letting the world that threatened to rip them apart, slowly fall into the void. He was staring at him and he was staring back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

To him, it was enough.

____

The lights of the posts flickered as they walked towards the park they used to take morning walks at. It was only six in the evening but the sun was already out, leaving their path illuminated by the soft moonlight and dozens of firefly.

Then he urged the older man to stop. And he looked at him, his hands shaking.

“Are you cold?” The raven haired boy asked him and held his hand tighter. The younger one shook his head and stared at him with intense concentration. He nodded.

Then he got down one knee.

Then the older one cried.

Then he said yes, slipping the ring on his gentle slender finger, and wrapping the man who was going to be by his side forever.

“I love you. Have I ever told you that?”

“Uh no. That’s why I just asked you to marry me.”

___

 

“Dan! Wake up!” Someone shook him and grudgingly, he opened his eyes only to have his irises assaulted by the bright sunlight. He groaned and burrowed further into the duvet. He was about to be pulled into another slumber when someone kissed his neck.

“NOT THE NECK!” He turned towards Phil and wrapped his arms around his body, dragging him to lay on top of Dan. “Let us go back to sleep.” He mumbled, feeling his body pressed up against him. It was still warm. Phil was so warm.

Phil mumbled something and Dan peered his eyes open. Dan raised his eyebrow. “I said, it is nice to lay in but what about Dil’s school? Aren’t you the one going to send him off today?”

Right. Dil.

“Dil? Come and wake your daddy up.” He heard Phil called out for their son.

“On the grounds of sanity, Papa, I do not want to see you and Dad in a compromising position.” His son’s voice bounced off the room. Dan felt himself smile.

“DAD! I need to go to the station in an hour!”

Dan groaned but his smile never faltered. Phil stood and pulled him up.

“Why did we even have to adopt a growing boy again?” Dan asked as he trudged towards the showers.

“Because I like kids and despite your insistent pessimism about having a family of our own, you want it as badly as I do.” Phil explained, rummaging inside their drawer, producing clean clothes for Dan.

As he felt the warm droplets of water cascade on his skin, he smiled. And he felt the world smiling back. It was off for him to feel the world agreeing with him for once. Since he met Phil, the world seemed to be on his side. It was as if it wanted him to end up with Phil.

Dan did not believe in fate. It was a ridiculous notion to believe in this intangible being pulling two people together. But with Phil, he took a double take with his belief. How could a young insecure boy find its way to a man who would take him in a journey he had never been on before? How could Dan explain the undeniable pull when he was with Phil? How could he explain the voices inside his head whispering  _He is the one?_ Dan did not believe in fate. But it was the only logical explanation he had. And by God, Dan was a lucky man. 

“What do you want for breakfast, love?”

Dan hummed for a moment. “Just my cereal and hot chocolate.” He answered.

“Okay. I’ll put marshmallows on it too.”

“Okay.”

And he heard Phil walking away from the bathroom mumbling.

“Little thing for the one you love is in a bigger scale if you look at it hard enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic. I wrote it quite a long time ago. ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Serious note: 
> 
> Right. If you are reading Triads of Sayings to live by and still anticipating for the last chapter, I commend you. Not many people have the patience for me to wait that long. Not enough people, really. 
> 
> You see, I have another excuse to make. I have been writing the last chapter but nothing is making any sense to me. One word ticks me off. One idea crumbles my pyramid of planned thoughts. And I have been losing interest in writing and reading lately. Been crying and not wanting to get out of bed too. So I said to myself, "Right. I am going to the Doctors to see if there is something wrong with me." And so I did. It turned out I was already suffering from Depression. 
> 
> I am so sorry if it will take a while. A lot longer of time. I am not well. And I think, my readers of that one deserve to know. I will understand if you will stop reading it. I will. I really do. But I will do my best to do the last chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your consideration.


End file.
